An energy harvester generates electrical energy from environmental sources such as ambient light, wind currents, and heat. Power regulation systems may use the power received from an energy harvester to charge a battery that, in turn, provides power to an electronic device. Alternatively, power regulation systems may use the power received from an energy harvester to supplement power from a battery to reduce the drain on the battery and, thereby, extend the lifespan of the battery.